


Detective Gabriel Agreste: The Miraculous Scandals [Teaser]

by Silverdale_Ashes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Heroes to Villains, reverse villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdale_Ashes/pseuds/Silverdale_Ashes
Summary: Two masked villains are on the loose! Chat Noir and Ladybug have struck again, stealing yet another famously rare art work. The two are rivals who are constantly trying to out steal each other. But, Detective Gabriel Agreste is close on their tails. He won't let them get away next time![Due to college and a lot of work, this work will not come into publication any time soon. Unfortunately, college consumes any time I have where my day job doesn't.]





	Detective Gabriel Agreste: The Miraculous Scandals [Teaser]

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Ladybug is owned and created by producer Jeremy Zag at Zagtoon, Method Animation, Thomas Astruc, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation and SK Broadband and distributed by Nickelodeon on the Disney Channel as well as videos-on-demand streaming rights belonging to Netflix and B TV (Korea).

Coming soon to a fan fiction near you..

A tale of two masked villains, a reverse hero and villain story!

# Miraculous Scandals Teaser Poster

Poster by Silverdale_ashes

Art by Nautiljon 

## Chapter 1: Confrontation on the West Side

 


End file.
